Our Last Hope
by Mothstar
Summary: Sequel to The Moth in the Meadow. Many seasons later, Mothstar is on her last life, and StarClan is hinting that chaos will follow her death. How can the forest be saved? Rated T for battles, blood, and death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Mothstar! No!"

Mothstar whipped around and hissed at a light brown tabby she-cat through clenched teeth. "I've got to go back for Stormshade, Cinderlight. He and Lionpaw are still down there, among other cats."

"You're bleeding!" Hazelshine protested.

"So are you," Mothstar retorted. Hazelshine was right, though—Mothstar was badly injured. Her fur was parted by patches of missing fur, and blood oozed from several deep bites.

Without waiting for Hazelshine's reply, Mothstar bounded down the stone slope leading to the Gathering hollow. Mothstar remembered when it had been made up of precarious ledges; now it was a wide, smooth slope. She winced at the cries of cats and the horrible murmurs of rats coming from down below. _Twolegs! Who knew they could be so much trouble?_

Two seasons ago, Twolegs had begun to inhabit the Gathering hollow. At first it had been safe to meet there at the night of the full moon, but the Twolegs had a large pile of stones and old food. Not only did it smell bad, it also attracted rats. A large group lived down there now. All four Clans had worked together to kill the rats on the Gathering night. A brief Gathering consisting of warriors and apprentices was held before the fight began. There had been more rats than expected, but the combined efforts of all four Clans had them nearing desperation. The plan had been to send in each Clan separately, and the retreat was in effect. But rats hid in the most unexpected places, and the leaving warriors were trapped.

She skidded to a halt near the end of the slope and quickly moved aside to make room for two StreamClan warriors supporting an injured BreezeClan one. Although the slope was wide, Mothstar had been running down the middle.

Her gaze travelled over the clearing. Dead rats were strewn about, some of which were still twitching in their death throes. A dark ginger tom had a rat in each forepaw and one in his mouth. A pale gray tom with faint tabby stripes turned silver in the moonlight was snarling at a rat clinging to his fur. As Mothstar watched, a ginger-and-white patched tom sank his teeth into the rat and shook the life out of it. A dark gray and dark brown tabby tom was nearly invisible, not only for the shadows but also for the piles of dead rats around him. His muzzle was ringed with blood, and he narrowed his eyes at Mothstar.

"I just saved one of your warriors from letting himself be eaten alive by rats," he growled. He suddenly turned on a paw and caught a large rat across the head with his claws. It immediately collapsed onto its dead comrades.

Mothstar looked at the golden brown tom cowering behind the leader. He was unusually large, but he was only an apprentice.

"Lionpaw," she growled, "go see Dovewillow. _Now._"

Lionpaw dashed for the slope with his tail tucked in. Mothstar leapt off to make way for the terrified apprentice. A rat's face suddenly filled her vision, and Mothstar snarled and clouted it, hard, on its head. She swatted its twitching body away with a paw.

"Weedstar," she panted, "are there any other LightningClan cats down here?" Suddenly she veered away from her passage to the DarkClan leader to help a StreamClan she-cat struggling underneath two rats. Her pale gray and white fur seemed to shine in the darkness. Mothstar sank her teeth into one of the rats, shook it, and flung it away. The other rat seemed to realize that this wasn't a fight it could win, and it leapt off of the she-cat, but Brightmoon hooked a paw underneath it and nipped its spine.

"Thanks, Mothstar," the she-cat, Brightmoon, gasped. She headed back toward the slope.

Mothstar looked around and soon saw a longhaired dark gray tom battling two rats at once. One side had a large spot of blood that had soaked through his fur. His yellow eyes blazed as he fought.

"Stormshade!" Mothstar called. He looked up, but a rat sank its teeth into his paw. He yowled and shook it off. Mothstar lunged forward and grabbed the other rat, which was trying to get around to Stormshade's tail. The tom used the opportunity to kill the other rat.

"Mothstar," Stormshade panted, "what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," Mothstar replied. "Your fur is thick. If I can see the blood from that wound, it's serious. Go back up. I'll find any other cats."

Stormshade opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again and headed back up. _I can't have my deputy die if I lose a life, _Mothstar thought as he left. She scanned the clearing. Weedstar, Rowanstar, and Shellstar were approaching the large pile of Twoleg waste. Mothstar headed there.

"Mothstar," Shellstar hissed when she was close enough to hear, "the rats keep coming. We're going to kill the lead rat."

"How do you know that there is one?" Mothstar whispered back.

Weedstar answered her in a low meow. "Rats are disorganized. They fight over everything. Assuming that these rats are from the same group that lived in my territory, they will have a leader." The DarkClan leader spoke so confidently that Mothstar decided not to question him.

"I've already found a way in," Rowanstar called quietly from the back of the pile. "There's a large gap in the stones over here. A cat could fit through. Mothstar and I are the smallest. Are you up to coming?"

Mothstar felt energy surge up in her. "For my Clan and the forest, I will come."

Weedstar flicked an ear. "Go on, then."

Mothstar let Rowanstar lead her into the mound. The stones scraped her fur, but they did no damage. She was glad for that; it was too dark to avoid them.

She froze as she heard sounds of a scuffle from ahead of her.

"It's okay, Mothstar," Rowanstar whispered. "There were some rats blocking the way. Come on."

Mothstar felt her way out of the tunnel. It was brighter in this small hollow. Moonbeams slanted through a few unclosed gaps in the top. _StarClan can still reach us here, _Mothstar thought.

The two cats met far fewer rats than they had anticipated. After a long time of searching, Mothstar spotted a large rat sitting by a crack in the mound.

_It's watching, _Mothstar realized. _In the Clans, the leaders fight, but that must not be true for rats. _Mothstar curled her claws. _Defending my Clan is the best thing I could do._

Rowanstar told her his plan. Mothstar quickly agreed.

He lunged around the front of the rat, blocking passage from the gap in the mound. It scurried directly at Mothstar and halted for a heartbeat. Then it dove between her legs. It didn't bite her, but Mothstar gasped nonetheless. She whirled around and chased it. Rowanstar was very close behind, and the BreezeClan tom was probably frustrated with Mothstar's speed. _Not all cats are as fast as you!_

The rat knew the tunnels well. It ran through passages too small for even an apprentice to fit through. But it seemed to be taunting the cats, darting in and out, narrowly evading their claws.

Rowanstar streaked ahead of Mothstar. She was suddenly aware of her tiredness. _I can't stop now! _She forced herself to keep going.

Rowanstar's voice drifted from ahead. "Mothstar? I lost the rat. I think it could have doubled back."

Mothstar didn't hear his last sentence. She was startled by the screech of the rat as it lunged out of a tiny crack. It landed right at Mothstar's paws, and, before she could do anything, bit her throat.

Mothstar yowled in pain and fury at the rat. _How could you outsmart two Clan leaders?_

She felt her life slipping away through the gash in her throat. Mustering up the last of her strength, she grabbed the rat with her forepaws and dug in her claws. She had intended to weaken it for Rowanstar, but it shrieked and went limp. Mothstar was too weak to even shake it off. She slumped onto her side, the rat in her claws. The last thing she heard was Rowanstar's call, asking for her. Then the world went black.

Mothstar opened her eyes to see a brown and white tom. He had stars in his fur. His green eyes, usually so loving, were darkened.

"Splashheart!" Mothstar exclaimed. Her former mate had died a few moons before she had become leader, and had given her ninth life.

"Mothstar," he mewed, his gaze brightening for a heartbeat. "I would be glad to see you under better circumstances. You performed excellently. You and Rowanstar have saved the forest from the rats."

Mothstar purred.

"However," he continued, "there is another threat on the horizon. You are on your last life, Mothstar. I gave you the knowledge to do what is right at your leadership ceremony. You used it well in this battle. However, when you lose your last life, the forest might not survive it."

Mothstar's heart sped up. "We defeated the rats! How could there be more danger?"

Splashheart's gaze was dark. "I cannot say, Mothstar. Be careful."

Mothstar struggled awake. Rowanstar's dark ginger form was over her. He was saying something, but Mothstar didn't hear.

_Be careful..._


	2. Chapter 1: Riverleaf

**Chapter 1: Riverleaf**

**[Kit birth inside.]**

"Riverleaf? Are you awake?"

Riverleaf blinked back dreams of carefree swimming and opened her eyes. A ginger-and-brown tabby tomcat was standing over her. His tail swished through the air. He was worried.

"Is it Poolflower?" she asked, rising to her paws. Hawkspirit's mate was expecting her first litter of kits.

"She's been having pains. Pikepelt went to check on her."

A brown tabby tom came through the gap in the reeds. "If I'm not mistaken, Poolflower's kitting."

Riverleaf climbed out of her nest. "How long has she been at it?"

"Since the dawn patrol came back," Hawkspirit reported. "I took her a fish, and she told me her belly hurt."

"Okay, I'm coming. Pikepelt, can you get the—?"

Pikepelt was already returning from the herb store with borage leaves in his jaws.

"No worries, Hawkspirit," Riverleaf mewed. "StarClan willing, Poolflower will be fine."

.

Riverleaf ducked her head as she entered the nursery. Mintcloud was helping Fallowstream reassure her kits. They were curious as to why they were awake so early.

The pale tabby queen sighed. "It's pointless. Once they're awake, they'll stay awake. I'll take them to the elders' den." She herded her kits out of the nursery.

The misty gray queen Mintcloud settled next to Poolflower's nest. "I'm here to help if you need it."

Riverleaf turned her attention to Poolflower. The bule she-cat was lying on her side. Apparently she had been listening to everything going on. She craned her neck to look at Riverleaf. Her yellow eyes flashed in fear for a heartbeat.

"It's me," Riverleaf assured her. "Hawkspirit's outside. Can you move?"

Poolflower shifted, grimacing as her stomach tightened. She faced Riverleaf now.

The medicine cat allowed Pikepelt to feel the queen's swollen belly. "I'd say there are three kits in there."

Riverleaf placed her paws on the soft fur and nodded agreement. Poolflower's contractions were strengthening; both she-cats needed to focus.

"You'll be okay," Mintcloud murmured, licking Poolflower's head. Pikepelt slipped out of the den. Riverleaf watched the blue queen. Poolflower clamped her jaws on a yowl as her belly convulsed powerfully. Heartbeats later she screeched.

"The first one's coming," Riverleaf mewed. Poolflower shrieked. A wet bundle slid onto the moss. Riverleaf dipped her head and nipped the kitting sac. The kit slipped out with a squeal. She was about to lick its fur the wrong way when Poolflower wailed.

"The next one's coming," Mintcloud declared. She moved to Poolflower's other side and began to groom the kit. "Poolflower needs you!"

Riverleaf allowed the queen to tend to the kit. Poolflower yowled. Another kit slid onto the moss. Riverleaf nipped the sac and quickly thrust the kit's fur the wrong way with her tongue. "This one's a she-cat," she meowed.

"So is this one," Mintcloud announced. The kit was between her paws, mewling.

"You're almost done," Riverleaf told Poolflower. The queen's belly tightened, and she let out a high-pitched screech. The final kit slid out. Riverleaf disentangled it from the sac and licked its fur the wrong way. It gave her a sharp yowl. Riverleaf's tail lashed once. _That was startling!_

"This one's a tom," Riverleaf meowed. "Congratulations, Poolflower. You have two she-cats and a tom."

She guided the kits to Poolflower's teats. She queen gave them a gentle sniff.

"They're beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

Hawkspirit came in. "Kits?" he asked.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Poolflower replied. Hawkspirit gave his mate's forhead a fierce lick before looking at his new kits.

Pikepelt had followed Hawkspirit. "Well done, Poolflower," he told her, dropping a bundle of wet moss near her muzzle. The queen lapped at it thirstily.

Riverleaf looked at the kits. The first she-kit was black. She had splotches of white, including one over an ear and eye. The next one was a pale gray. She had faint tabby stripes. The tom was slightly larger than his sisters, and his small body was powerful. His fur was a stony gray.

"What should we name them?" Hawkspirit asked. "I think that the tom should be called Stonekit."

"I agree," Poolflower purred. "And I think Moonkit is a pretty name for the black she-kit. But I'm not sure about the gray one."

The said kit suddenly squirmed as her brother nudged her. She let out a squeal and held it longer than any of them expected.

When she had settled down enough to suckle, all of the cats were purring.

"She sang," Pikepelt purred. "She sang like a songbird."

"Then let's call her Songkit," Hawkspirit suggested.

"Moonkit, Songkit, and Stonekit," Riverleaf meowed. "Welcome to StreamClan." She pushed the borage toward the queen. "This is borage. It'll help your milk come."

Riverleaf and Pikepelt exited the nursery. Pikepelt went to retrieve Fallowstream and her kits from the elders' den and to spread the news.

Riverleaf headed to the medicine den. _That was an omen, _she thought. _Three kits. Three cats. The forest will be destroyed...But I am the fourth. What does this mean? _She climbed into her nest and laid her head on her paws. _Oh, StarClan, what are you trying to tell me?_

**StreamClan Allegiances:**

Leader: Shellstar: pale gray tom with faint tabby stripes and blue eyes

Deputy: Fogstorm: gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Riverleaf: pale blue tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice, Pikepelt: brown tabby tom

Warriors:

Hawkspirit: ginger-and-brown tabby tom with a white paw and amber eyes

Ripplestreak: gray-and-blue streaked she-cat

Fernfish: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerfang: ginger-and-white patched tom with amber eyes

Reedheart: black tabby tom with green eyes

Brightmoon: pale gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Leafsplash: pale brown she-cat with splashes of darker brown and green eyes

Timberclaw: brown tabby tom

Minnowsplash: pale blue and pale gray she-cat with white markings

Snowfang: pure white tom

Rainsky: pale blue she-cat with white patches

Owlspots: brown tabby tom with darker spots

Oakclaw: dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Muddypaw: pale brown tom

Aspenpaw: pale gray she-cat

Rushpaw: pale brown tabby tom

Birdpaw: dark gold she-cat

Mistpaw: misty gray she-cat with creamy markings

Currentpaw: very dark gray tabby tom

Queens:

Poolflower: blue she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Hawkspirit's kits: Moonkit, a black she-cat with white splotches; Songkit, a gray she-cat with faint tabby markings; and Stonekit, a powerful stony gray tom

Fallowstream: pale brown tabby she-cat, mother to Reedheart's kits: Mallowkit, a pale cream she-cat with amber eyes; Darkkit, a black tabby tom with amber eyes; and Volekit, a pale brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mintcloud: misty gray she-cat

Elders:

Troutfang: plump dark gray tom

Heroncloud: white she-cat with yellow eyes


	3. Chapter 2: Windfeather

**Chapter 2: Windfeather**

**A/N: The deputy of BreezeClan is named Shadestorm. I did not take winterthaw of thunderclan's cat Shadestorm from **_**The Elementals: Night's Shadow**_**, and I do not believe she took mine. Enjoy.**

Windfeather sprayed a gorse bush with a smirk of satisfaction. _Take _that, _LightningClan! _The mouse-eating rabbit-hearts had been hunting in BreezeClan territory for the second time in two sunrises. Last time they killed a rabbit. Windfeather had been in the patrol that chased them off, but he had tried to hang back. One of the cats had been a light brown tabby she-cat, and Windfeather had deliberately avoided chasing her. Her blue eyes had stared at him when she went deeper into her own territory. They had showed the same regret that Windfeather had. _I wish she was in BreezeClan._

"Windfeather! Are you going to stare across the border all day?"

Windfeather blinked to hide his surprise. "I'm coming, Swiftclaw."

The black-and-brown tom was standing near a heather bush, tail-tip twitching. "Honestly! Does it take you that long to set a border marking?"

Windfeather stifled a sigh. The older warrior was known for his bossiness. Some cats said he wanted to be deputy.

Specklefall swished her furry tail through the air. "I saw Mothstar on a border patrol today."

Windfeather pricked his ears. "Oh, really?"

Specklefall nodded. "Shadestorm was on a hunting patrol, and I came along. He asked her about hunting in BreezeClan territory. Her warriors were fixing to fight ours, but she seemed reluctant to fight. She actually apologized and said it wouldn't happen again, at least while she was leader."

"Which one, the prey-stealing or the upset warriors?"

"That's what Shadestorm asked," Specklefall replied with a faint smile. "Mothstar actually purred back that upset warriors were hard to not have."

"'Hard to not have'?" Windfeather's ear twitched. "LightningClan's leader actually said that?"

Specklefall inclined her head. "She seemed so scatterbrained. I wonder what's wrong."

"You two!"

Specklefall started, and Windfeather turned his head. Swiftclaw was with the rest of the patrol a few tail-lengths away.

"Come on! We're waiting for you!"

Specklefall rolled her eyes at Windfeather, and the two cats rejoined the patrol.

..._...

Windfeather took a bite of his rabbit. It was young and tender, but Windfeather wasn't thinking of its flavor. His mind was whirling. _Tonight's the night of the half moon. Hillpelt and Sagepaw will be going to the Moonriver. I hope it's safe. Have the rats really left?_

"Windfeather?"

Windfeather looked up at Specklefall's mew. The she-cat had a small rabbit in her jaws.

"May I sit by you?"

Windfeather nodded, and the she-cat seated herself and ate ravenously.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten for moons," Windfeather noted.

"It sure feels that way," Specklefall replied with her mouth full. "The queens are so hungry, I don't get to eat enough!"

"You _do _know we only have two queens," Windfeather reminded her.

Specklefall looked up at him suddenly, her eyes soft. "With your help, I'd like to make it three."

_She loves me! _Windfeather's breath caught in his throat. Specklefall had padded after another tom when they were apprentices, but Skyfang had been mauled by a dog shortly after his warrior ceremony. Hillpelt hadn't been able to save him. A lump formed in Windfeather's throat as he remembered his dead brother.

"Skyfang isn't here anymore," Specklefall continued, "and you were next in line."

"Is that it?" Windfeather demanded, harsher than he would have liked. "Was I just second best?" He immediately regretted his words as a look of pain passed across Specklefall's speckled face.

"You were never second best," Specklefall mewed softly. "You're the best now. I'd like to be mates, Windfeather."

_Windfeather and Specklefall...mates? _Windfeather turned the idea over in his head. The longhaired she-cat was attractive, true, and Windfeather had been jealous of Skyfang. But that pale tabby in LightningClan...

Windfeather shook his head firmly to rid the she-cat from his thoughts and extracted a shocked gasp from Specklefall.

"No, no, no," he told her hurriedly. "I wasn't refusing, I was just...thinking about something else. I haven't accepted your proposal quite yet, but I haven't refused, either."

Specklefall touched her plumy tail to Windfeather's cheek. "Remember, a she-cat in your own Clan is preferred over one in another Clan." Windfeather opened his mouth to protest, but Specklefall swept her tail across his mouth before returning to her rabbit.

-...-

Windfeather couldn't sleep.

Specklefall was a few cats over, her chest rising and falling evenly. Haretooth snored slightly, while Beeflight twitched as if dreaming.

He couldn't get the LightningClan she-cat out of his head. He knew that the LightningClan deputy was her brother, but other than that, he only knew what she looked like and the scent of hazel and maple sap that seemed to hang around her. She was beautiful, it was true.

But Specklefall was in his Clan, and she loved him. Abandoning all thoughts of the hazel-scented she-cat, he focused entirely on Specklefall's sleeping form.

Her long fur did not clump or stick up in the wrong direction. It framed her face like kit fur, but lovelier and sleek as an adult cat's. Her eyes were closed, but they were a lovely soft amber when open. Her whiskers swept off of her face and stuck out slightly. Her pale brown fur looked gray in the dark; her darker flecks seemed black.

She was beautiful. She was BreezeClan. And she wanted him, if he would have her.

_Do I want her? ...Yes. Yes, I do._

"Specklefall?" Windfeather called softly.

Beeflight stirred. "Huh? What?"

Windfeather growled. "I said Specklefall, not Beeflight, fluff-brain."

"Sorry," Beeflight grumbled. "No need to snap at me."

Specklefall's eyes were glowing expectantly, but Windfeather waited until Beeflight curled back up to speak to the speckled she-cat.

"Yes, Windfeather?"

"Not here. Come with me."

Windfeather, being a young warrior, slept on the outside; Specklefall was older than him, but still young. They met outside the den and headed for the quiet, starlight moors.

"What is it?" Specklefall asked once he had stopped.

"Er...," Windfeather began awkwardly, "remember how you asked to, uh, be mates earlier?"

Specklefall nodded. "I remember."

"Uh..." Windfeather shifted from one paw to the other. "I thought about it, and, uh, I'd like to accept your proposal."

Specklefall's eyes reflected the light of Silverpelt. "You do?"

Windfeather nodded.

Specklefall licked his face tenderly; Windfeather still felt uneasy, but the gesture felt right. He felt her tail twining with his.

A purr rumbled in Specklefall's throat; Windfeather was close enough to feel the vibration. He relaxed against her warmth.

He sighed contendedly. This was meant to be. Skyfang was in StarClan; Specklefall was his.

"Windfeather!"

A hiss sounded from behind him. Windfeather started.

Specklefall's purr died. "Did you hear that, Windfeather?"

Windfeather nodded. "Yes." He recognized the voice. It was Skyfang, his deceased brother. Skyfang was crouching in the shadow of a gorse bush, his pale gray pelt made paler by his transparency. His blue eyes gleamed.

"Windfeather, Specklefall, I've watched you both. Windfeather, you have my permission to be mates with Specklefall, as well as my blessing. However, Windfeather, your destiny is woven with three others, different than any seen before. Be careful to whom your loyalties lie."

Specklefall gasped and disentangled herself from Windfeather. "Do you disapprove of our love, despite your blessing and approval?"

Skyfang narrowed his eyes. "I'd give anything to be with you, Specklefall, but it is not my destiny; I know that now. Despite my age, simply being in StarClan can make anyone wiser, it seems. Windfeather, be careful. I'm glad that a mate is in your destiny; this is a hard challenge to go through alone. But, if you sacrifice the life of yourself or one of the others in the prophecy to save Specklefall, the forest _will _be destroyed."

"A prophecy?" Windfeather gasped. At the same time, Specklefall exclaimed, "The forest will be destroyed?"

"Goodbye, Windfeather, Specklefall. I will watch over you."

Skyfang vanished in a puff of stardust.

Windfeather stared at the gorse bush, feeling hollow.

Specklefall broke the silence. "Windfeather?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated before continuing. "Whatever is ahead, I will be on your side. I promise."

Windfeather pressed against Specklefall for comfort, but he still felt apprehensive and empty.

_What lies ahead?_

(_=_)

**BreezeClan Allegiances:**

Leader: Rowanstar: dark ginger tom

Deputy: Shadestorm: black tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Hillpelt: pale brown tom

Apprentice, Sagepaw: slender dark gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes

Warriors:

Frostpetal: white-and-blue she-cat

Windfeather: pale brown tom with faint tabby stripes, a darker paw, a tail ringed with brown, and pale amber eyes

Beeflight: gold-and-black striped tom

Specklefall: longhaired pale brown she-cat with darker flecks

Swiftclaw: black-and-brown tom

Shimmerhaze: dusky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Antfang: black tom with amber eyes

Haretooth: brown tom with protruding teeth

Moorclaw: pale brown tom with darker paws

Heatherflight: blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Runningcloud: dark gray and pale brown patched she-cat

Apprentices:

Oatpaw: creamy brown tom

Flightpaw: light brown she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes

Gorsepaw: wiry dark gray tom with blue eyes

Adderpaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Graypaw: gray tabby she-cat

Poppypaw: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Echoflight: silvery she-cat, mother to Antfang's kits: Swoopkit, a dark brown tabby she-cat; Wolfkit, a deep gray tom; and Flowerkit, a ginger-and-brown she-cat

Morningdawn: pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Barkpelt: very dark brown tom

Ashsky: gray she-cat

Quailflight: dark brown tom with white flecks and a white muzzle


	4. Chapter 3: Shadowberry

**Chapter 3: Shadowberry**

Shadowberry turned around and hissed, "Come on, Sprucepaw!"

The dark brown tabby tom disentangled himself from a clump of brambles. "Coming," he grumbled. "I've got a thorn in my pad."

Shadowberry doubled back impatiently with Bushtail on her heels. "Don't pull it out," the older warrior warned.

Shadowberry's apprentice flattened his ears in pain. "Why not?"

Shadowberry spoke up. "We're following a fox, remember? If you pull that out, it'll smell your blood."

Bushtail nodded, and Sprucepaw dipped his head in submission. "Don't blame me if it gets infected," he hissed.

Falconclaw's dark ginger pelt was barely visible in the dusk. "Be quiet," the deputy ordered. "The fox den is just ahead."

Sprucepaw followed Shadowberry and Bushtail as Falconclaw discussed the plan. "It's hunting," he murmured. "When it comes back, we'll ambush it, drive it off, and take its prey."

"Nice plan," Bushtail muttered, "but what _exactly _will we do when we ambush it?"

Falconclaw flicked his tail over Bushtail's ear; in spite of age, Falconclaw had a higher position than the pale-brown-tailed warrior. "Sprucepaw and I will attack at first; Bushtail, you and Shadowberry will go around and catch it when it tries to flee."

"What if it goes in a different direction?" Sprucepaw wondered, shifting to take weight from his injured paw.

"That's why I chose this spot," Falconclaw replied. "This is the only place where brambles thrive; after all, it's right by the Moonriver, where there are brambles like LightningClan. For a fox, there are only two ways out of this thicket." Falconclaw smirked. "And we've got them both covered."

A sharp scent of fox hit Shadowberry's nose, and the patrol fell silent as one.

The fox, a large dark russet male with a thick tail, entered the clearing with a rabbit in his jaws. Shadowberry briefly wondered what a rabbit was doing here in the pines.

Falconclaw leapt out of the brambles with a fearsome caterwaul, signaling with his tail for Sprucepaw to cover the entrance to the fox den. The fox skidded to a halt, threw down the rabbit, and snapped viciously.

Shadowberry had one eye on the fox and the other on Falconclaw's tail, waiting for the signal. _Oh, StarClan, let him not do anything foolish._

Falconclaw's tail quivered as the fox advanced, then he raised it sharply enough to surprise the fox.

Shadowberry leapt out with Bushtail behind her, spitting.

Falconclaw kinked his tail over his back; Bushtail leapt onto the fox's back with claws unsheathed. Shadowberry flicked her ear as a flying piece of fox fur brushed it.

The deputy must have given Sprucepaw a command; the apprentice had the rabbit between himself and the den now. Shadowberry smirked in triumph; part of their mission had been completed.

The fox did not take kindly to the stealing of the stolen. He snapped and barked at Sprucepaw, but the tom did not budge. Instead, he grew all the fiercer, daring to dart out and lash a clawed paw across the reddish muzzle. Shadowberry had to clench her teeth to keep from spitting _mouse-brain _at her apprentice; with an injured paw, he wouldn't be able to fight nearly as well as he could.

Bushtail bit down firmly on the fox's ear, causing blood to spurt over Sprucepaw's fur. He spat furiously as the rank blood sprinkled into his eye. In spite of the situation, Shadowberry suppressed a snort of amusement; the youngest in the patrol had achieved the most injuries, so far.

The fox howled as its ear tore beneath Bushtail's thorn-sharp teeth. The warrior spat out the flesh with a disgusted grimace and started on the other one.

The fox shook itself vigorously in an attempt to dislodge Bushtail. Bushtail persisted, even lashing a paw at its eyes.

The fox howled in pain as blood flowed freely from its new wound. Still howling, it managed to shake Bushtail off—partly because Bushtail let go—and fled in panic toward the gap guarded by Falconclaw. The deputy nipped at the fox's heels, herding it toward LightningClan territory.

"Is that a good idea?" Bushtail panted, hurrying after Falconclaw with Shadowberry right behind. "You know how frail Mothstar has been lately."

"Do you think I have a choice?" Falconclaw snapped, barely breaking stride. "It's a fox, and we're chasing it. There's no time to think about where it's going."

The patrol halted at the scent lines around the Moonriver. The fox, still panicking, ran over the edge of the hollow. Shadowberry didn't flinch as it landed with a sickening crunch.

Falconclaw peered into the hollow. "That's one less fox in the forest," he noted breathlessly. "Let's get back to camp after we round up Sprucepaw."

{ :] victory! }

Shadowberry nudged Sprucepaw to the medicine cat den. She had escaped with no injures aside from treading on a sharp bit of bracken. Bushtail was injured, as if he had chased off a lone trespasser. Falconclaw had more injuries, but Sprucepaw, young and inexperienced, was wailing as if he had fallen into a clump of nettles after falling into a bramble thicket, all while as bald as a bird.

"Will you be quiet?" Bushtail grumbled. "You're wailing like a kit."

At that, Sprucepaw finally lapsed into a sullen silence, glaring at Bushtail with his good eye. The other was swollen shut from being splattered with fox blood. On top of that, the thorn had been driven deep into his pad, causing him to walk with a limp.

"Oh, dear," Hootclaw meowed. "Let me fix you up." The medicine cat was usually ill-tempered, but Dawnspirit had discovered a clump of burdock while hunting, and Hootclaw had gotten a chance to replenish the supplies used up after the rat attack.

The dark brown tabby sniffed at the blood on the apprentice's pelt. "Is that fox blood?" Sprucepaw nodded. "After I take care of you, go wash it off."

Sprucepaw followed Hootclaw into the medicine den. Shadowberry waved her tail meaningfully at Falconclaw and Bushtail.

"I'll go in when he's done," the deputy replied. Bushtail nodded agreement.

Shadowberry settled down on some pine needles and began grooming herself. The half moon shined brightly above the trees. Shadowberry ached to the tips of her claws, but she wanted to get the stench of fox out of her fur.

"Shadowberry!"

Shadowberry's head jerked from where she was tugging something out from between the claws of her back foot. "Who's there?"

"You know who I am, Shadowberry."

Shadowberry turned her head to see a pure white tom with gleaming amber eyes.

"I am Whiteblaze," he told her.

Memories flashed through Shadowberry's mind. A white tom, running for his life from the jaws of a Twoleg monster. It was futile; the monster hit him without a second thought. A Twoleg came from the side of the monster, picked up the tom, and left in the monster.

"You're dead, then. What does StarClan want with me?" Shadowberry snapped.

Whiteblaze flattened his ears. "Why, no less than saving the forest with the help of three others."

"What?"

Whiteblaze's eyes flashed. "Was I not clear enough, or are you deaf? You have a fate that is twined with three others. Do not fail, or the forest will be destroyed."

Shadowberry could only watch helplessly as the dead tom vanished unblinkingly.

[ O_o ]

**DarkClan Allegiances:**

Leader: Weedstar: dark gray and dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Falconclaw: dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Hootclaw: dark brown tabby tom with creamy patches

Warriors:

Mudsplash: dark brown tom splashed with pale brown

Shadowberry: very dark gray, almost black, she-cat with bright green eyes

Cedarleap: powerful dark ginger tom

Dawnspirit: dark gray she-cat with a creamy underbelly and blue eyes

Badgerfang: black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Tawnysky: tawny gray-and-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Berryshard: dark ginger tom with black patches and yellow eyes

Applesky: ginger-and-gray patched she-cat

Smokefang: dark gray tom

Hazemoon: dark gray she-cat

Lilyshade: gray-and-dark gray she-cat

Thistlefang: dark brown tabby tom

Bushtail: dark brown tabby tom with a paler brown tail

Apprentices:

Amberpaw: pale ginger she-cat with darker patches and amber eyes

Bogpaw: very dark gray tabby tom with brown flecks

Maplepaw: dark ginger-and-black tabby she-cat

Sprucepaw: dark brown tabby tom

Slatepaw: stony gray tom

Sandypaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Whispershadow: pale gray and black she-cat

Dappleshade: dark tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Smokefang's kits: Ravenkit, a jet black tom; and Foxkit, a very dark ginger tom

Elders:

Russetclaw: elderly dark ginger tom

Cloudwind: pale gray and white patched she-cat


	5. Chapter 4: Thunderheart

**Chapter 4: Thunderheart**

"Thunderheart! You lead the border patrol along the Gathering hollow."

Thunderheart dipped his head to Stormshade. The sun shone overhead, giving Thunderheart's golden pelt an unreal radiance.

"Take Hazelshine, Jayfrost, Thornfang, and Vinepelt."

The four cats came up behind Thunderheart. Vinepelt's tail twitched; he was clearly ready to leave.

"Everyone ready?" Thunderheart asked. The cats nodded. Thunderheart lead them out of the bramble tunnel. He wove confidently between the trees, his patrol following him silently. There was nothing much to say.

Thunderheart stopped a fox-length from where the ground gave way to stone and lifted his tail to mark a bush. The patrol spread out, selecting bushes and plants to mark.

Thornfang gasped. Thunderheart abandoned his jump to go to the brown tom. He was peering into the Gathering hollow.

"Rats?" Jayfrost asked.

Thornfang shook his head. "Fox."

Thunderheart looked into the hollow to see a dark russet form splayed awkwardly on the stone. Flies buzzed around it, and Thunderheart could just scent the smell of crow-food that hung around it.

"I think it fell and broke its neck," Hazelshine mewed, coming up behind Thornfang. "It came from DarkClan territory."

Vinepelt bristled. "Maybe they wanted it to go in our territory."

Thunderheart flexed his claws in their sheaths. "We'd fight it off."

Hazelshine nodded. "Let's report back to Mothstar." She looked at Thunderheart, and he nodded agreement.

{ ;) }

Thunderheart peered into Mothstar's den. "Mothstar?" he called softly.

"Come in."

Thunderheart was relieved to see the golden-furred she-cat sitting calmly in her nest. Since the battle with the rats, Mothstar hadn't been herself.

"How is the border?"

"Fine, except for a dead fox in the Gathering hollow."

Mothstar sat up, immediately tense. "What? Why?"

"Hazelshine thinks it fell and broke its neck after being chased from DarkClan territory. Judging by its direction, it seems that they would have chased it into our territory."

Mothstar nodded thoughtfully. "It is difficult to control where a panicked fox will run. Anything else?"

"No, Mothstar."

The leader waved her tail. "You may go now."

Thunderheart dipped his head and departed, ducking his head to avoid bonking it on the base of the Tallstone and heading for the fresh-kill pile. His apprentice Sootpaw was there, as well as Thunderheart's half-brother Lionpaw. They shared the same father; Sunfur had died when Bright's daughter Lilyshine was pregnant with his kits. Thunderheart's mother had died when he was an apprentice; the thought still sent claws of grief to his heart. Lilyshine had died during her kitting, and Thunderheart had mourned along with Lionpaw.

Bright was a legend in the Clans. When her mate Flash had returned to see his kits, lightning had struck a tree and killed them both. Despite pestering Mistlight—the medicine cat before Dovewillow, she refused to say whether Flash or Bright were in StarClan. Lilyshine and her littermates had been apprentices then.

Thunderheart was drawn out of his memories by the sudden aroma of thrush.

"Want to share?"

That was Cinderlight. Thunderheart nodded, and the pale gray cat settled next to him.

Thunderheart was uncomfortable with the emotions Cinderlight displayed. She purposefully let her fur brush his, and when she had looked at him, it had been lovingly.

_I'm not ready for a mate. No one has come along that I'm fonder of than usual, and I want to focus on being loyal to my Clan and my Clanmates._

Thunderheart moved his head so Cinderlight could take a bite. Stormshade, Cinderlight's father, was looking at him intensely and questioningly. Thunderheart could almost read his mind: _Are you two serious?_

Thunderheart shook his head helplessly. _It's not serious between us, not now._

Stormshade nodded slightly, acknowledging Thunderheart's feelings.

"Thunderheart?"

Thunderheart looked up to see Dovewillow, the pale gray medicine cat.

"Can you come with me?"

Thunderheart blinked at Cinderlight, excusing himself, and followed Dovewillow to the medicine cat den. Dovewillow did not have an apprentice, so she and Thunderheart were alone in the den.

"I've had a dream from StarClan," Dovewillow mewed.

Thunderheart looked at her in shock. "Why would you tell me, and not Mothstar or Stormshade?"

Dovewillow twitched her pale tabby tail. "Because Mothstar couldn't handle this bit of news, and because it pertains to _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Dovewillow closed her amber-green eyes, remembering. _"Four cats from four Clans will save the forest from destruction. Four will become one against the threat that never disappears."_

"The threat that never disappears?" Thunderheart blinked in astonishment. "Are you sure that you didn't eat a bad piece of fresh-kill?"

Dovewillow lashed her tail in irritation. "I'm your medicine cat. I'm _supposed_ to have unusual dreams. You are one of the four, Thunderheart. What you do will affect the destiny of the other three in the prophecy."

"How?"

Dovewillow sighed. "I do not know everything, Thunderheart. Some answers you must find on your own." She waved her tail. "Now go." Before Thunderheart got to the bramble screen, she called, "By the way, is something happening between you and Cinderlight?"

Thunderheart shook his head. "She wants it to be."

Dovewillow nodded. "Thank you."

[ :O ]

**LightningClan Allegiances:**

Leader: Mothstar: golden she-cat with amber eyes. (This cat is not me!)

Deputy: Stormshade: dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Dovewillow: gray she-cat with faint tabby stripes and amber-green eyes

Warriors:

Ravenclaw: jet black tom with a dark gray chest and yellow eyes

Snowberry: white she-cat with pale gray flecks

Jayfrost: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Hazelshine: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornfang: brown tom with green eyes

Silverdawn: slender silver she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Sedgestorm: pale gray tom with darker flecks

Blackwing: black she-cat with a white-tipped tail

Thunderheart: golden tom with darker tabby markings and amber eyes

Squirrelfern: dark ginger and dark brown she-cat

Skunkstripe: black-and-white striped tom

Cinderlight: very pale gray she-cat

Vinepelt: dark brown tom with paler tabby markings and pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw: dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Bramblepaw: dark brown tom

Ivypaw: tabby she-cat with darker paws

Sootpaw: dark gray tom

Rosepaw: pinky-brown tabby she-cat

Lionpaw: golden brown tom

Queens:

Iceflower: white she-cat with amber eyes

Hollysky: dark brown she-cat with black markings, mother to Skunkstripe's kits: Nightkit, a black tom; Daisykit, a pale brown she-cat; and Cloudkit, a dark gray tom

Elders:

Dustwhisker: light brown tom

Larkwing: brown-and-white she-cat

{====}

**There will be no more allegiances at the end of each chapter. Please, please review! Please?**

**PS: I did not intend to allude to Lionblaze and Cinderheart's relationship. I made up Cinderlight when making the allegiances, and Cinderlight could easily conform to the requirements I required for the cat who would want to be Thunderheart's mate.**


	6. Chapter 5: Riverleaf

**Chapter 5: Riverleaf**

"Riverleaf?"

Riverleaf blinked open her eyes and looked up as Hawkspirit softly called her name. Her brother was peering into the entrance to the medicine den, his eyes concerned.

"What is it, Hawkspirit?" Riverleaf heaved herself to her paws.

"I...I was wondering if you experienced any trouble at the Moonriver when you went a few sunrises ago."

"No, I was fine. The place reeked of Twolegs, but they didn't bother us." Hawkspirit had been repeatedly worried for Riverleaf's safety. "Hawkspirit, are you all right? You seem more worried than I."

Hawkspirit shuffled his paws. "Newleaf isn't being kind to Poolflower's kits. They haven't shaken their cough yet. And you haven't seemed focused ever since they were born."

It was Riverleaf's turn to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to talk about the omen, not until she had had time to think about it. "How is Poolflower?"

Hawkspirit couldn't frown at her change of subject, not when it was about his mate. "She's tired, but she's got plenty of milk. Owlspots caught a minnow, and Moonkit loved it."

Riverleaf purred. "I'm glad."

The ginger-and-brown tabby continued. "Stonekit's eager to swim, but Poolflower won't let him near so much as a puddle. I took him to the shallows yesterday, but a pike snapped at him and scared him. Poolflower told me that large fish like pike are the reason why day-old kits don't go anywhere near water."

Riverleaf cocked her head. "Did you see any of that heron that flew by yesterday?"

"Oakclaw and Timberclaw lead a patrol to chase it off and came back with two nests' worth of feathers."

Riverleaf smiled in wry satisfaction. "That should keep it away. Say, have you seen Pikepelt?"

The brown tabby staggered into the medicine den just then with a massive trout clamped in his jaws. Both he and the fish were dripping wet.

Pikepelt threw down the fish at Riverleaf's paws. "There," he panted. "I finally got it."

It was Hawkspirit's turn to smile. "That trout is finally fresh-kill."

Riverleaf mewed agreement. For several days, Pikepelt had done nothing but fish. Upon returning from the Moonriver, a trout had leapt out of the stream and nipped viciously at the medicine cat apprentice's tail. Riverleaf had had a hard time dragging the furious tabby back to camp.

"Do you want it?" Pikepelt asked. Riverleaf nodded, her belly rumbling at the scent of fresh-kill. Hawkspirit excused himself and left the medicine cats alone.

Riverleaf tore hungrily into the trout. Pikepelt settled on its opposite side and attacked a protruding fin, shaking it furiously before eating it.

"Even though it's dead, do you still hate it?" Riverleaf teased. Pikepelt growled in a friendly way before working on the tail. "Pikepelt," Riverleaf meowed after swallowing another bite, "do you enjoy being a medicine cat?"

This question surprised him more than Riverleaf had anticipated. He choked on a tail fin before coughing it up.

"That," Pikepelt spluttered, "was unexpected." He rose to his paws and buried the half-eaten fin before resuming his meal. Riverleaf watched patiently as her apprentice chewed slowly and swallowed before answering.

"Sometimes," Pikepelt mewed deliberately, "I wish I were a warrior. Serving my Clan with herbs has a certain satisfaction, especially the regard they view me with."

"Do you enjoy being a medicine cat merely for the status?"

Pikepelt clawed at a bone in frustration. "I hate to admit it," he growled. Riverleaf allowed him to score his claws down the bone, waiting for him to continue.

"I love having the power of the stars in my paws," he muttered. "StarClan is amazing. Reading signs and interpreting omens—" Here Riverleaf stiffened. "—simply fascinates me. I'm not as keen about the herbs. Strengthening herbs are interesting, as well as certain herbs such as borage. But sick cats..." Pikepelt shuddered. "I find healing revolting."

Pity washed over Riverleaf like water over a stepping-stone. Pikepelt had the initiative and memory, but not the stomach.

Then Riverleaf felt a flash of anger at her tactlessness. Why had she taken upon this question when she had an unanswered omen?

"Well," she mewed brusquely, "if you could chose between being a warrior and a medicine cat, which would you be?"

Riverleaf trusted her apprentice to use the wisdom she and StarClan had bestowed upon him. Most cats would decide rashly, but not Pikepelt. He mused over his fish for a while, plucking at each individual scale. When one crooked scale sliced his pad, he gritted his teeth as blood flowed and dripped onto the fish.

"I've decided," he meowed at last. "I'd like to stay in my current position. I'd be far behind if I did switch, despite my previous warrior training. I enjoy hunting, and battles make my claws itch—but for herbs and healing, not for the blood of a rival Clan. I'm sure my revulsion will pass in time. This is how I may best serve my Clan."

Riverleaf's heart swelled. Pikepelt had come far from the eager, hasty 'paw he had been moons ago. "I'm glad to hear it, Pikepelt," she mewed, leaning over the fish and licking his forehead tenderly. "I would be honored to continue passing on my knowledge, even when I join StarClan."

Pikepelt smiled in relief and swiped his tongue first across his paw and then over the blood on the fish. He took a huge bite. "All this talk has made me hungry," he mumbled around the mouthful.

Riverleaf let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and sank her teeth into the other side of the fish.

"Do you remember any omens you have read?" she mewed after swallowing.

Pikepelt narrowed his eyes in thought. "The full moon was red one night. That was when a BreezeClan warrior attacked a DarkClan warrior without reason. The BreezeClan warrior died at the DarkClan leader's paws."

Riverleaf nodded. "Very good."

"And then you saw a sharp, shiny thing—"

"A hook," Riverleaf corrected him. "It's a Twoleg thing."

"A hook in Shellstar's fish. After that, Duckfeather died giving birth to a LightningClan cat's kits—Muddypaw, Rushpaw, and Birdpaw."

"Exactly."

Pikepelt studied Riverleaf. "Have you had any omens that I don't know about?"

Riverleaf lashed her tail but managed to control herself. Could she trust Pikepelt?

"Yes," she murmured. "I have had an omen. But, Pikepelt, understand that I know nothing about what it means.

"After Poolflower gave birth, I lay awake in my nest for a while. I felt very strongly that the birth had been an omen. Poolflower had three kits, and the omen made reference to three cats. The forest will be destroyed, but I am the fourth cat.

"Later, I dreamt that Bloomwing—my mentor—came to me. She delivered this message: _'Four cats from four Clans will save the forest from destruction. Four will become one against the threat that never disappears.' _I knew that my omen related to her message, but how and why, I have no idea."

She nibbled at the trout, waiting for Pikepelt's response. The tom was sitting in stunned silence, his yellow eyes darting about on their own as his mind worked.

Finally he meowed, "As you said, I have no idea. This is troubling. The forest was threatened by Dogstar, and then Frogstar—" Riverleaf flinched at the mention of her father's name. "—but I don't know what else could lie ahead."

"Do you know the stories of Dogstar and Frogstar?" Riverleaf asked. "You weren't even born when Frogstar was defeated, and I was just an apprentice."

Pikepelt cocked his head, remembering. "Heroncloud knows the stories best." He eliminated the other fin of the fish with a large bite. "Dogstar ruled DarkClan many, many moons ago. He sent elders away from the Clan, ignored the warrior code, and scorned StarClan. He began trespassing on other Clan territories to learn the land. He wanted to rule the whole forest, so he joined StreamClan and BreezeClan with DarkClan, naming the new Clan DogClan. Wolfstar, LightningClan's leader, did not join, and he met with the former leaders of BreezeClan and StreamClan. The three Clans mounted an attack against DogClan, and Wolfstar killed Dogstar. But Dogstar had one more life left, and he killed Wolfstar easily. The deputy of LightningClan—was it Lionclaw or Lionfang?"

"Lionclaw."

Pikepelt narrowed his eyes. "Lionclaw was left in charge in the middle of a battle. Dogstar was sure he had won, and was also certain that, with no leader or deputy, LightningClan would turn to him for guidance. Dogstar had let his guard down when he attacked Lionclaw, and Lionclaw flipped Dogstar over to expose his belly and attacked until that foul tyrant died. The medicine cat had also been banished along with the elders, and he—I think his name was Shadefur—returned with a sign from StarClan. He proclaimed that a tawny owl had flown across Silverpelt in the darkest of nights. He interpreted this to mean that Tawnywing, a DarkClan warrior, should be leader, and Tawnystar served her Clan well with all of her lives."

"Excellent. Do go on."

Pikepelt lapped at his almost-dry chest fur before continuing. "Frogclaw was the son of Dogstar and a passing rogue. His father walked in his dreams, I think."

Riverleaf nodded, surprised. "How did you know about that? Bloomwing told me in my dreams, but I thought I was the only one..."

"Bloomwing told me, too. As I was saying, Dogstar taught his son to walk paths of evil. He had several ideas to slay leaders, including taking one life and throwing the unconscious cat into the Moonriver to drown. Frogclaw recruited rogues from Twolegplace, led by a tom named Agony, with the second-in-command called Badger. They invaded LightningClan territory but were driven out. He eventually rose to power and led StreamClan. He killed many cats, including the previous leader, Freezestar, and his own apprentice Reedpaw. Mothstar united all of the Clans against the newly made FrogClan, led by Frogstar himself. StreamClan cats and disagreeing rogues joined either DarkClan or LightningClan. A rogue named Bright proved to be a worthy aspect of these cats. Grassfoot was made deputy after Tawnystar died, but he never became leader." Pikepelt leaned closer. "Freezestar herself walked in my dreams and told me the aspects of this story occurring on the other side. Dogstar and Frogstar had walked in Grassfoot's dreams, trying to persuade him to join FrogClan. Frogstar was slain by the very rogues he had assimilated—after murdering their leader and deputy, the third in command came forward and ordered the kill. Bright joined LightningClan, I think, and the rogues left for Twolegplace. Petalshine, the medicine cat apprentice in LightningClan, was formerly StreamClan. She died giving birth to the kits of a DarkClan warrior."

Riverleaf nodded, submersed in memories. "My brother," she mewed bitterly, "was evil. Yewpaw followed his father and father's father in the starless forest where evil cats go. He told us, I know. Hawkspirit, Shellstar, they know. Ripplestreak and Yewpaw were getting close, so Yewpaw told her as well. How could he make a bigger mistake? Death came upon him soon after." She bowed her head, swallowed up in anger and grief.

"StreamClan will stay strong," Pikepelt vowed. "Regardless of mysterious omens or dark-hearted cats making the Clan filthy, we will not falter."

Riverleaf raised her head, her green eyes burning with new fire. "We will not falter," she repeated.

"I am with you on this, Riverleaf, my mentor, my Clanmate, and my friend. Whatever this threat is, StreamClan will face it as one."

She allowed Pikepelt to lick a fish scale off of her paw, but inside her emotions were in turmoil. _I feel as if StreamClan cannot take part in what I must do._


End file.
